Targets
by lamplord
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo's relationship is under stress when a mysterious Arrancar attacks several Soul Reapers.
1. Chapter 1

Targets 1

*Takes place about a month after the Bount arc*

Ichigo rolled over and opened his eyes. He sighed and got up, wiping off his face. It was Saturday- no school. Then why was he up so early?

He found the answer to his question almost immediately as his Substitute Soul Reaper badge beeped again.

-X-

Rukia boldly faced the hollow, her violet eyes narrowed and focused. Her hands firmly gripped her zanpakuto, and the slight soul reaper prepared to strike- or block.

The two were facing off at a playground. On one side sloped down and then cut off at a walled sidewalk the led to an old warehouse.

"Oh don't make that face at me little soul reaper! Come one, I just wanna play around…" The hollow's jarring voice mocked Rukia.

It was four-legged, but stood on its back two. Its hollow mask was a traditionally skull, and black chains were wrapped around its arms and legs.

The hollow leapt. Rukia dodged to one side, swinging her zanpakuto at its mask. It raised an arm and her sword ricocheted of the chains. The impact threw Rukia off balance, and though she landed on her feet she tripped and fell onto the ground.

The hollow shot out a limb and tried to stab down on her head. Rukia rolled just in time, though she felt a stinging sensation on her cheek, and realized that she had been cut.

The hollow inhaled deeply. "Oh, your blood smells so gooood…"

Rukia glared up at it, not bothering to try to put her fury into words.

-X-

Ichigo slammed the badge against his chest, forcing his soul out of his body. The he quickly jumped out of the window and ran across the invisible reishi paths to where he sensed the hollow… and Rukia Kuchiki.

-X-

"Ach-!" Rukia coughed as she slammed into the swing. It rocked up, pushed by her momentum; Rukia pushed her feet against the ground to stop herself as it swung back down. She tried to rise but in an instant the hollow was on top of her, its wait crushing her ribcage. Her back wailed in pain as it was forced against the small swing and a small crack could be heard.

'Dammit… How is he so fast!' Rukia thought.

"Oh, gee, this is just to easy!" The hollow laughed as the chains supporting the swing creaked.

Rukia wiggled her arm around as plunged her sword into the top of the hollow's head, just barely nicking the mask.

"AAAARGH YOU BRAT!" The hollow roared and let go, rearing backward and gripping its head.

Rukia quickly slipped out of the swing and half ran, half stumbled away, ignoring the pain.

She wasn't fast enough, though, and the hollow, through its own agony, swung at her with one massive hand, slashing open three deep gouges on her back and sending her hurling into the small canyon formed by the sidewalk. She hit the wall in a small explosion of dust and stone.

-X-

Ichigo heard the resounding hollow roar and following crash. He quickened his pace, beginning to worry.

-X-

Rukia gasped, her eyes stretched wide from pain and shock. She weakly tried to push herself off the ground, her ragged breath quick and shallow, but stopped as she coughed up a small pool of blood.

"You... little… twit…" the hollow growled as it prowled towards her. It reached down, picked Rukia up, and pushed her against the wall, gripping her by her neck. She gagged and feebly tried to push it way with one hand, the other barely managing to hold her zanpakuto.

"I was going to be nice. I was going to let you die quickly. But now... I'll do it... nice and slow!" The hollow tightened its hold.

Rukia, in a last-chance act, raised her sword upward, shoving her sword into its neck. The hollow let go of her once more and stumbled backwards, wrapping its fingers around the sword hilt.

Rukia fell limp onto the ground. She could see the hollow's feet as it moved back and forth. Then she heard a sick sound as it pulled out her zanpakuto, and saw it clatter to the ground. As her vision blurred, she heard a yell and a familiar blaze of orange hair, but then everything was black…

'Ichi…go…?' she thought without completely register what that meant or who that was, but then she slipped from consciousness and thought no more.

-X-

Ichigo slashed down the hollow's side with Zangetsu. He didn't wait to se the blood spray out but instead ran over to Rukia. She was till breathing, but it was unstable, shaky. He scooped up the skinny, bloody little soul reaper and squeezed her against his chest to try to slow the bleeding with his body until his hands were free.

"DAMN YOU STUPID LITTLE SOUL REAPERS! STOP INTERFEARING!"

Ichigo rose and faced the hollow, giving it a cold, murderous look out of the top of his eyes.

As the hollow charged, Ichigo raised his sword and effortlessly slashed the hollow's mask and head clean in half. It disappeared with an agonized roar.

Ichigo glanced down at Rukia quickly before turning and flash-stepping to Urahara's shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Targets 2

Ichigo sat silently in front of the door. On the other side Tessai was doing the best he could to get Rukia stable. It was a shame Orihime was down with the flu- she was too sick to heal Rukia with her amazingly strong powers.

"Ichigo, why don't you go have tea with Urahara?" Yoruichi said quietly as she slipped out of the room.

Ichigo looked up at her. "Is she stable yet? Is she awake?"

"Tessai is almost finished, but she won't be awake far a few hours. That hollow got her good. Aside from her back, two of her ribs are fractured and she has a number of scrapes and bruises on her left side. She also seems to have tried to fire a Hado at it- her left arm is covered in some pretty bad burns." Yoruichi gazed down at him. "It's pointless for you to sit there. Let's go."

The orange-haired teen slowly rose and followed Yoruichi into the sitting room. Urahara was already seated at the table, playing a card game, when the two entered.

"Hey, Ichigo!" he said cheerily.

Ichigo glanced at him for only a second before slumping against the wall and glaring at the floor.

"Well, then…" Urahara put down a card from his hand on top of another.

"He's worried about Rukia," Yoruichi explained quietly.

The shopkeeper nodded, at the three sat in silence.

-X-

It was a few minutes before dawn. Ichigo sat in his corner of the sitting room, still in his soul reaper form. Uryu, Orihime, and Yoruichi were chatting at the table. The two classmates had arrived bout half an hour before, both too worried about their friend to sleep in.

Their conversation was cut off when Ururu Emerged from down the hall. "Um… Miss Kuchiki woke up. Mr. Kisuke says you can see her."

Orihime and Uryu got up eagerly and followed the young girl down the hall. Ichigo rose from his seat more slowly.

"Are you going to go see her?" Yoruichi asked.

Ichigo walked to the front door. "She knows where to go when those two are done." Then he exited the shop.

Yoruichi looked after him, sighed, then went back to see Rukia.

-X-

Ichigo stood in silence. He was on a bridge just a short distance from the shop. He remembered the memory formed at this exact spot... the memory that had once given him hope now only infuriated him.

_Ichigo leaned on the railing__ with his back to the river. Rukia stood next to him, her violet gaze directed at the sunset._

"_It's so peaceful now," she said. Her eyes glittered with the sun's dying light._

"_Yea," Ichigo agreed. "It's hard to imagine we just saved the world… again."_

_Rukia laughed. "'We?' It was you that did the saving!"_

_Now it was Ichigo's turn to chuckle. He turned and faced the sun. The star was already four-fifths of the way set. _

"_Rukia… You're going back tomorrow morning, right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Then how about we meet here again, one month from now. We can talk again, I could bring Chad or Orihime or someone… it could be like the old days again."_

_Rukia looked up at him and smiled. "That would be nice."_

_Ichigo grinned. "Then it's set. Promise you'll be here?"_

"_I promise."_

"I promise."

They turned out to be empty words. On the designated date, Ichigo ran to the bridge the second school let out. He was exited to see his close friend.

_Ichigo ran to the bridge, a grin painted across his face._

_Then it disappeared. No one was waiting._

_The orange-haired teen sat on the bridge for hours. He stayed even after the sun went down. At last, he trudged home._

_But the next day, he ditched school and sat on the bridge, waiting, hoping._

_The cycle repeated for the next two days but Rukia never came. Finally he gave up. The raven-haired soul reaper wasn't going to show._

"I knew you'd be here."

Ichigo jumped ever-so-slightly at the sound of Rukia's voice. He looked coldly down at her. Only her right sleeve was upped over her arms. The other side of her robe hung at her side. Her chest, neck, and left arm were completely coated in bandages. A band-aid was on her right cheek.

"That's not a big accomplishment; it was obvious were I had gone."

"…You're mad at me."

"…"

"Was it something I did?"

"…"

Rukia gazed up at Ichigo. "No… It was something I didn't do."

Ichigo grunted.

"I'm sorry."

"You said you'd come"

"I was busy."

"You said."

"The academy wanted me to help teach recruits."

"You _said_."

"I hope you not planning to be a lawyer, because your argument isn't very good."

"You PROMISED!"

Rukia stared at Ichigo in shock at his sudden shout.

"I-I tried… I swear I did…" she whispered, her voice shaking.

Ichigo recognized that waver in her tone. He looked down at her, expecting to see her eyes beginning to fill with tears. But Rukia had turned away, hiding her face.

"If you don't want to talk about anything else, I'm going," Rukia said quietly, carefully trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Of course you're just walking away. Running away like you did before. Gonna leave a note again?" Ichigo snapped, glaring across the river at the rising sun.

He heard what sounded like a choke, and Rukia inhaling a half-crying breath before she fast walked away.

Ichigo knew he shouldn't have tried to make her cry- it was just the anger of life making him lash out. He sadly looked after Rukia, but what he saw mad him straighten and run after her.

She had one hang gripping the bridge railing so tight her knuckles where white. Rukia was doubled over, the other had gripping her side as coughs rack her slight frame. She dropped to one knee as Ichigo skidded to a halt next to her. He saw that her wounds were beginning to seep through again.

Ichigo scooped her up. Rukia tried to push against his chest to make him let her go, but her hands felt like feathers against his strong chest.

The orange haired teen carried her back to Urahara's, ignoring the tears of fury and sorrow the spilled down her cheeks, even though he knew he had caused them.


	3. Chapter 3

Targets 3

Rukia's eyes flickered open. She looked around and saw Yoruichi seated cross-legged next to her. Behind the dark woman stood Ichigo.

The orange-haired teen looked up and opened his mouth to speak, but Rukia just looked away. His temper flared again, and he whipped around and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"…Rukia," Yoruichi began as the raven-haired girl looked forward again, her sad gaze staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to tell Ichigo to stay out. You need to keep your blood pressure down, risking you crying or yelling is a no-can-do."

"OK."

"Now, all you need to do is rest. Orihime's almost better, so we may ask her if she can speed up your healing"

"OK."

Yoruichi sighed, got up, and then exited the room.

Ichigo was standing in front of the door. "I heard," he said.

"Ichigo, do you know why Rukia didn't come back for so long?"

"No."

Yoruichi sighed. "She and two other soul reapers from her squad were asked by the Academy to escort a group of advanced students to the world of the living to show them what it's like to fight hollows. A hollow that was stronger than expected appeared. They fought it off, but one of the soul reapers, who was a friend of Rukia's, died. Ichigo, she didn't come because she was arranging the funeral."

Ichigo blinked, surprised. "I… I didn't know."

"Obviously not, or you wouldn't have acted like that."

"I'll apologize."

"Yes, you will, but not now. She needs her sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

Targets 4

Renji Abari wandered in the sky above Karakura Town. He had been assigned by Byakuya and Ukitake to search for Rukia, who, after being sent to investigate a peculiar spiritual pressure in the area, had not returned. It had been a little over two weeks, and the two captains had become concerned.

"Damn, I can't sense her anywhere…" he grumbled.

"Sense who…?" a slow, rough voice asked in a bored, distant tone.

And blast of spiritual pressure hit Renji, nearly knocking him off his feet. He narrowed his eyes as he raised an arm to protect his face.

"Hn… you have a trace of it on you…" The person, a female, walked unsteadily towards him. She had a slouched stance, her head lowered so she looked at the lieutenant out of the top of her eyes, which were a disturbing blood red.

Her flaming red hair was cut short, framing a pale, narrow face. Her eyes had a subdued look to them, like she was bored out of her mind from tediously doing the same thing over and over.

Her white shirt was v-necked, with a black collar. A thick belt stretched from under her chest to her waist, similar to a kimono. Her pants were simply a white version of the lower half of a soul reaper uniform.

But the strangest thing about her was what was on her head. It was a skull, or rather half of one. Long, sharp teeth stretched down and ended about where her ears were. The eye socket was jagged and though sightless it still retained an evil glare.

As she reached Renji, she pulled at the front of his robe. "Oh... Just a trace." She looked up at him. "You're not who I'm looking for."

"Um-" Renji stammered.

But the woman had already turned away.

"Wait! You smell like a hollow, I can't let you walk away," Renji yelled.

"You'd do well to let this alone, soul reaper," she answered, her voice reminding Renji of the noise a sword makes when it is dragged against concrete.

Renji unsheathed his sword. "Bring it on!"

-X-

Rukia stretched, trying to arrange the light blue kimono-like robe on her thin shoulders.

"It doesn't fit right, does it?" Yoruichi surveyed the tiny soul reaper in disappointment.

"No, actually," Rukia paused as she shifted a fold of cloth, "I had actually gotten used to being covered in bandages, so being able to feel the cloth is odd, not to mention the fact that my movements aren't nearly as limited."

"Oh, I know that feeling," the cat-woman said.

Rukia had finally healed enough for a layer of bandaged to not be needed. Her abdomen was still thoroughly covered in them, though not nearly as much as before, and all the ones on her arm were gone to be replaced by a wrist brace.

"Wow, you can't tell how bad it was until they're all of…" The raven-haired girl flexed her shoulders one more time before letting her arms drop to her side.

"Well, let's go," Yoruichi laughed.

The two females walked out of the room and down the hall, to the sitting room.

"Rukia! Oh, you look so pretty in that!" Orihime jumped up and hugged her friend. Rukia flinched slightly, but endured the uncomfortable feeling the embrace was putting her back into for the blonde's sake. It was thank to Orihime's stubborn will to use her powers to heal Rukia even though she had just gotten over the flu that Rukia could walk steadily again.

As Orihime stepped away, Uryu nodded a quick 'yeah congrats you're better than alive'.

At last, Rukia looked at Ichigo. He was quietly hovering a few feet away, his hazel eyes glued awkwardly to the ground.

The soul reaper opened her mouth to say something, but yelling erupted from outside.

Urahara slammed the door open, and Chad entered, dragging Renji Abari in. The red-haired lieutenant's chest was ripped open with a heinous wound.

"R-Renji!" Rukia cried at the sight of her long-time friend.

"What the hell!" Ichigo yelled.

Urahara and Chad didn't say anything as they took Renji into one of the back rooms as quickly as they could.

Yoruichi hurried after them, and Rukia tried to follow, but Orihime put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back with a shake of her head.

The teens all tried to settle down at the table, but Rukia found herself staring in mute horror at the massive amount of Renji's blood that was smeared and splattered in a gruesome trail all over the floor. Her stomach twisted- few people could survive such an amount of blood loss.

"Rukia…" Ichigo gently took her by the arm and rose, guiding her out of the shop.

The two walked quietly down the street. They reached a small park and Ichigo guided her into it, sitting down on a bench.

Silence quickly engulfed them.

It last a few minutes, until Ichigo finally broke it.

"I'm sorry for what I said at the bridge," Ichigo started.

"I deserved it," Rukia whispered.

"No. It was out of line."

"…"

"I should've listened to your side of the story. I'm sorry about your friend. He must've been a good guy."

"…he had a wife." Rukia said suddenly, quietly.

Ichigo blinked in surprise at the sad, blank tone of her voice.

"A wife and a little girl." Rukia lowered her voice. "She's only five, and I had to look her in the eyes and tell her that her daddy wasn't coming home."

"Rukia…"

"He couldn't come home because of my own inferiority."

Ichigo didn't know what to say. Half-instinctively, he wrapped his arms around Rukia and pulled her against his chest. She didn't bother fighting back.

"Ichigo… do you think he'll make it?"

"Of course he will. This is Renji Abari we're talking about."


	5. Chapter 5

Targets 5

"Rukia, CALM DOWN!"

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO CALM DOWN!"

"Look, he's probably fine, Orihime's healing him-"

"And she's been faster with worse wounds!"

"She's just getting over the flu!"

Rukia opened her mouth the yell back at Ichigo when the door down the hallway slid open. Yoruichi exited the room and glared at the fighting friends.

"Would you two SHUT UP!" she snapped.

"Is Renji okay?" Rukia asked, darting around Ichigo and looking at the cat-woman worriedly.

Ichigo felt a prick of jealousy at her overboard concern for Renji.

"He's fine… Relax…"

"Oh, thank goodness…"

Yoruichi gave Ichigo a quick look. 'Would you PLEASE get her out of here?' it said.

Ichigo nodded. "Alright Rukia, he's fine, let's go home now."

Rukia looked at Ichigo, then back down the hall.

"Look, he's not waking up anytime soon, so let's get going."

Finally, the short soul reaper followed her friend out.

"Wow, Rukia, I thought soul reapers were supposed to be emotionless," Ichigo said as they walked.

"Doesn't mean we are."

"…Are you… you know… _into _him…?"

"What? Ichigo, no! I grew up with him!"

"But you're REALLY worried about him…"

"You'd be worried about you sister!"

"Yeah… I guess."

He stopped. They were on the bridge again. Rukia paused, too, and looked over the water. The two stood in silence, as they had at this spot so many times before.

"…This pace seems to only have bad memories."

Ichigo inhaled deeply. The thought that had been nagging at him for so long rose again…

"Want me to make a good one?"

Rukia turned her head to look at him in surprise.

And he quickly leaned foreword…

Her eyes widened…

Their lips met…

…And Ichigo kissed Rukia.

At first, he was prepared to be pushed away. He didn't really want to do one of those deep, mushy confessions, but He wasn't certain she liked him back.

But he was pretty sure that the fact that she was kissing him back meant she did.

-X-

On the shore, Orihime and Yoruichi, who had been heading to the orange-haired girl's apartment, saw the kiss.

Yoruichi, aware of Orihime's crush on Ichigo, looked over at her in concern.

But the teen was smiling.

"It's about time," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Targets 6

"Well, that sure was an interesting day at school," Rukia said as they walked out of the school building.

"If you think that was interesting, imagine what it'll be like when we go public," Ichigo answered.

_Go public._ Yes, they were dating now… and for avoiding the blinding glare of drama's spotlight, they decided to keep it hush-hush for now.

"I doubt announcing that we are dating will cause anything more interesting than Keigo's imitation of Lady Gaga dancing. I am scarred for life."

"That WAS pretty frickin' weird."

"…I like this quiet," Rukia commented, looking up at the pale sky sprinkled with wispy white clouds. "It feels like nothing ever happened. Like nothing is happening."

Ichigo looked at her. His eyes were soft… it was the look he had longed to be able to give for a long time.

"Yeah… it is nice. Like the calm before storm."

-X-

The red-haired Arrancar stood over the city. It was dusk- her favorite time. The light was soft, the darkness welcoming. The dying sun painted the sky gorgeous shades of red and purple.

"Ripclaw…" her steely voice spoke to the hollow crouched behind her. "Your report? Did you find her?"

"Yes, my lady. And not just that. It seems there might be… complications."

"Quit with the dramatic pause and get on with it. I'm sick of waiting."

"Well, it seems she has a… boyfriend."

"…Wow, didn't see that coming. I thought our research said she had trouble making friends?"

"It's Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Oh I see now… that sucker is ho-"

"My lady!"

"Right. Sorry. He's the one the killed Delgato as soon as her found her, correct?" She turned around. "Well, this spices thing up quite a bit."

"Do you want me to take him out so you have a straight shot at your target?" The hollow looked up.

"Ripclaw, as long as you have served me, do you really not know me at all? What's the fun in making it clean? I'll let her watch as I paint the street with his blood, I'll let it splash across her face, and then I'll rip away the last thing she'll have left…" The Arrancar laughed, a low giggle, slipping through lips twisted in a grin of psychotic glee at the very thought of her plans.

Ripclaw looked at her silently and listened to the unnerving echoes bounce off the building even after his lady had ceased to make any noise at all.

-X-

"Hey, Rukia," Ichigo tapped on his closet door. "Don't you wanna go see Renji? …Hey, are you ignoring me? Rukia!"

"Rukia practically slammed the door open. "I can hear you!"

She wore a simple light purple-blue dress with a rose-wreath design with crosses hanging off the thorns on the sleeves.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Uryu made it. Doesn't it look pretty nice?"

"Yeah, it's great; I was just making sure you didn't steal that one from my sister. I couldn't stand the thought of her wearing that."

Rukia started towards the door. "Yes, she has a different taste in clothing."

The walk to Urahara's consisted of idle chat like this. Ichigo carefully made sure to not say anything that would worry her about Renji- or the circumstance that made that happen to him. Not that Ichigo knew, in fact, he was hoping Urahara would tell them something.

"Oh, Ichigo! Rukia!"

The couple turned and saw Orihime running towards them.

"Oh, hey, Orihime," Ichigo said.

Rukia smiled. "Good morning."

The blonde's gaze flickered between them for a second, and then she giggled.

"What?" Ichigo looked at her curiously.

"Oh, nothing~"

The three friends resumed walking, this time in slightly awkward silence.

"So," Orihime broke the calm, "you two aren't going public yet?"

"W-What!" Ichigo stared at her, his face turning red.

"How'd you know about that!" Rukia demanded, blushing as well.

"Did you guys really think you could kiss on a bridge and NO ONE would see? Yoruichi and I were heading to my place for some peace, quiet, and green tea and saw you."

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other.

"…Yeah, we were keeping it quiet for now," the orange-haired teen muttered.

"Ahhh… waiting for things to die down?"

Rukia nodded. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Of course not! I'd never," Orihime smiled. "But I'm pretty sure everyone knows. At least, all the girls."

"Miss Kuchiki! Ichigo! Orihime! How's it goin'?"

They looked up and saw Urahara waving at him from the shop's porch.

Rukia ran ahead. "How's Renji?"

"Oh, he's fine, sleeping now."

"That's good…"

"Yes, well, I need to tell you guys something. Come in."

The teens curiously followed the man into the shop and settled around the table.

"It's about the attacks on you and Renji, Miss Kuchiki."

Rukia looked at him in surprise.

"I don't think they were coincidental."

"You mean they were related?" Orihime asked.

"Yes. The spirit energy on Rukia after she was attacked by that hollow was identical to what we found mixed in Renji's wound," Urahara explained.

"But that's impossible," Ichigo said. "I know I killed that hollow. I cut it clean in half."

"Yes, you did," Urahara agreed. "Yoruichi and I were thinking that he might've been working for a more powerful hollow, and that's whose spirit energy we found."

"That would make sense," Rukia murmured. "But what are they after?"

Urahara sighed. "I'll tell ya when I know."


	7. Chapter 7

Targets 7

"Alright then, see you later!" Yoruichi waved bye at the small boy that was walking away from the Urahara Shop.

Hanatarou paused and waved back before continuing down the street.

'I wish I had gotten to see Miss Rukia,' he thought. 'But at least I can tell Captain Ukitake and Captain Kuchiki that Rukia and Renji are okay...'

The thin soul reaper's thoughts were interrupted by an overbearing spiritual pressure suddenly appearing. He felt sweat drops slide up his face, and turned with a dread-filled heart to see what was coming.

It was the red-haired Arrancar, her cold eyes seeming to gaze into Hanatarou's core.

Instinctively, he raised his zanpakuto. The red gauge was almost full from healing the rest of Renji's wounds.

The Arrancar stalked forward, her eyes alight with anger. "Why is it... that every time I think I finally got her... it's just another weak little soul reaper!" she snarled, her coarse voice taunt.

Hanatarou tried to back away, but she grabbed the front of his shihakusho and straightened, easily lifting the smaller person off his feet.

Without thinking, Hanatarou lifted his zanpakuto, squeezing the handle so hard his knuckles turned white. He thrust it as hard as he could into the Arrancar's forearm that held him aloft.

"You little-" she threw Hanatarou to the side. He crashed onto the pavement, scratching his right shoulder, elbow, and cheek. The Arrancar ripped out the sword and tossed it next to Hanatarou, proceeding to grip her arm.

Throwing Hanatarou, however, had not been the right choice. He pressed the blade and pushed it against the scratches on his side.

The red gauge was full.

Rising to his feet, Hanatarou one again held his sword up as it automatically initiated shikai.

The Arrancar, not knowing what he was going to do, hopped onto the reishi paths above, hovering about 15 feet off the ground.

"Akeiro Hisagomaru!"

The blaze if red light leapt forward. Hanatarou squeezed his eyes shut, barely seeing a glimpse of The Arrancar quickly trying to dodge to one side...

When he felt the attack end, Hanatarou slowly opened his eyes, and was shocked at the sight that greeted him.

The red-haired hollow had doubled over. One hand was squeezing her side, where a small section of abdomen used to be. Her breath had already become ragged and uneven, her yes wide with surprise and pain.

"You... how dare..." she whispered hoarsely, dropping to one knee.

"MY LADY!"

A voice screamed just as the red-haired Arrancar fell of the reishi path and began to plummet to the ground. A blur if gray-blue and black flashed across Hanatarou's vision. It caught the thin woman and skidded to a halt on the cement.

"My lady... Answer me...!" The hollow prodded her face with one long, claw-like finger. "My lady!"

There was scarcely a response. She lifted one hand slightly, but it dropped back onto her bloody stomach within a second.

"You..." He looked up and looked at Hanatarou with a look of pure death. In an instant, he flew forward, and swung at the small soul reaper...

Ripclaw's claws tore four gouges across Hanatarou's chest.

The soul reaper fell without even processing what had happened.

The hollow didn't wait to find out if Hanatarou was alive. Holding the female Arrancar to his chest, he fled into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Target 8

Rukia and Ichigo walked down the quiet street. Her fingers were carefully intertwined with his, her skin seeming to be even paler against his tanned color. Her deep indigo eyes were watching the sky, following any bird that flew overhead. His hazel eyes would bounce between her face and the empty street ahead.

It was times like this that they both enjoyed. It was getting late, the sky was tinted an oddly beautiful color of blue, pink and purple, and no one was out. It wasn't warm, wasn't cold, just the right temperature.

This time couldn't be experienced correctly by someone walking alone, as they both had so many times before.

But now...

They wouldn't ever walk alone.

-X-

Orihime was tired.

Really tired.

She was sick, then Rukia got hurt, so she got better as quick as she could to heal her friend.

Then Renji got wounded a little worse. Okay, she could deal with that. The blood loss was phenomenal, but she fixed him up.

But now Hanatarou was hurt.

And it was really, really bad.

The teen was so focused on the healing that she didn't hear when Ichigo and Rukia arrived.

"How is he, Orihime?" Rukia asked quietly, sitting down next to her.

Orihime forced a smile. "I can handle it."

The blue-black haired soul reaper glanced at her. Orihime knew Rukia noticed how she had dodged the question.

-X-

"Wow, Ichigo, is getting hurt all you soul reapers are good for?"

"Shut up, Uryu."

Ichigo, Uryu, Renji, and Urahara were waiting for Orihime and Rukia to come out.

"So, Renji, how're your wounds?" Ichigo asked, trying to keep the conversation away from the obvious connection between Rukia, Renji, and Hanatarou's attacks.

"They're annoying as hell!" Renji complained. "It feels all weird, like my skin's on too tight!"

The conversation continued with stupid things like that. At last, though, Rukia and Orihime emerged.

"How's the kid?" Renji asked.

"He'll be OK," Orihime answered, plopping down in between Urahara and Uryu.

Rukia slowly took her seat next to Ichigo. She was tired, sad, and scared, and it showed in her sluggish movements. Ichigo wrapped his arm around her a pulled her closer to him, gently kissing the top of her head.

No one really noticed- they had all figured out they were dating within two days.

"The traces of spiritual pressure match," Urahara said.

There was no answer; everyone had already figured it out.

So they all sat quietly. Eventually Urahara and Renji went to bed, Ichigo ended up sitting in the corner, his arms wrapped around Rukia, who was curled up in his lap. Uryu went home, unable to dare to fall asleep surrounded by soul reapers, and Orihime dozed off on the floor on a makeshift bed of cushions.

-X-

On the other side of town, while the soul reapers one by one fell asleep, another being awoke with a start.

The blood-haired Arrancar sat up and looked around. She seemed to be in a warehouse... Right, her temporary lair.

"You're finally awake," Ripclaw said happily.

She looked over and saw the loyal hollow curled up a few feet away. His body was built almost like a dog's... Like a werewolf. She knew he curled up in a ball when he slept, often managing to look cute despite the wicked claws poking out from under he somewhat fluffy tail.

"Ripclaw..." the Arrancar rubbed her head, then noticed the bandage wrapped around her forearm. She looked down and saw her stomach was wrapped in white (though red-stained) gauze.

"I got Jolene to come heal you a bit," Ripclaw explained.

"Oh... Uh, thank you," she stammered, looking up at him again.

The hollow blinked in surprise. "You alright?"

"That's a good question..." She broke off in a yawn. "I guess I'm just tired."

"Then you should get some rest, so we can try to get your target soon," Ripclaw said quietly.

The Arrancar nodded and lied back down, pulling the warm sheet back over her. She was ready to finish up; she missed her big, soft bed back in Hueco Mundo.

Ripclaw watched as she fell back asleep. He was still shocked.

His lady had never thanked him before...


	9. Chapter 9

Target 9

It was pouring down rain and Ichigo was not happy about it.

Because, of course EVERY SINGLE hollow in the whole city wanted to come out and play NOW. Of all times, now.

As the orange-haired soul reaper's zanpakuto dismembered a hollow in seconds, his thoughts were surprisingly blank as they wandered from the task at hand.

Stupid rain.

Stupid hollows.

Stupid thing that was attempting to kill all his friends.

Stupid. Stupid. Idiots.

"Ichigo, are you feeling all right?" Rukia's old-fashioned way of speaking was unmistakable. Not that Ichigo really noticed that. He would always know that firm, wispy voice-

"I'm fine," Ichigo said, slicing a small, snake-like hollow in half. "Just thinkin' bout Hanatarou and the psycho that's after you all. Yeah, I'm just fine."

Very suddenly Rukia was next to him, shoving her elbow into his ribs. "Don't be sarcastic with me."

Ichigo picked her up by the back of her robs. "Whatever. Let's just finish this up, I'm tired and wet."

"Suck it up and put me down, brat!"

With a laugh, Ichigo complied. "Eight more, I'll do six and you take care of two, 'kay?"

"I can handle four! Split it even!"

"...OK, I'll do five-"

"EVEN!"

Ichigo didn't answer, but instead snatched Rukia's sleeve and yanked her out of the way of a blazing red Cero. It impacted with another hollow. The creature fizzled out of existence with an ear-splitting roar.

"One retard down..." A voice laughed from above the young couple's heads.

Rukia and Ichigo looked up, but another massive Cero flying to earth blocked their view of the speaker. Instinctively, Ichigo pulled Rukia behind him, but the blast apparently hadn't been aimed at them. Two more hollowed were killed.

"Two morons with one Cero, My Lady, very good." A deeper, raspy voice praised the first one.

"I know, I'm awesome, Ripclaw." The other was a female. She launched another volley of Ceros, obliterating the remaining hollows.

That was when Ichigo looked up and saw whoever had killed her own kind.

Red eyes. Red hair. Broken hollow mask. Arrancar!

And as her spiritual pressure hit him, he immediately recognized it from the traced on Renji and Hanatarou's wounds. "You're-"

"Arrancar Number 29, Peatra Aion-Vera? Why yes, I am." She moved to show her back, and Ichigo saw a large 29 tattooed on it before she turned around again. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ichigo Kurosaki." The Arrancar's voice was rough, cold, like what ice sounds like when it breaks slowly.

"You attacked Renji and Hanatarou!" Rukia said in shock. Ichigo hadn't noticed her come out from behind her.

"Ummm... I don't know names, but might they be a redhead and a shortie?" Peatra's head tipped to one side, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Rukia, this is between me and her, OK? Stay back." Ichigo's brown eyes bet her wide indigo gaze.

"What! No, Ichi-"

"Between me and you? I agree with Rukia- 'What!'" Peatra's hands moved to her hips. "I'm disgusted with the mere thought of targeting you," she continued, beginning to walk down invisible steps made of rietsu. The large, dog-like hollow with massive claws followed, his yellow eyes narrowed.

"No, Ichigo Kurosaki." Red eyes were slits of cold murderous intent.

"It's Rukia I want."


	10. Chapter 10

Targets 10

"It's Rukia Kuchiki I want."

Both of the soul reapers were shocked. Rukia even took a step back.

Why does she want me? Rukia couldn't grasp it. She wasn't anything special... If it was a challenging fight she wanted, why not go after a captain? That was more along the Arrancar's level.

"You guys didn't see it coming? Wow, I thought that Urahara guy was smart. How disappointing..."

Peatra was like lighting. One second she was 50 feet away the next she was planting her foot on Ichigo's chest so hard he flew back about the length of a football field.

And then Rukia was squished against the ground with the Arrancar's sword a millimeter from her throat.

"You know, you're hotter close up..." Peatra leaned close, her cool breath dancing like icy flames across Rukia's face. The soul reaper inhaled, quickly- painfully. Peatra's foot was pushing on her chest and she had on heels. Thick heels, but when all the Arrancar's weight was intentionally focused on that one point it was suffocating.

"Say," The Arrancar continued, her voice growing colder with traces of insanity creeping at the edges. She steadily added more pressure on her heel. Rukia gritted her teeth, a drop on sweat running down her cheek. "How long to you think it would take for this bone here to brake? One, maybe two minutes?"

'You won't have that long!" Ichigo's voice of pure fury and outrage came a second before he did.

Peatra turned, and Rukia felt her shift her weight again and caught a glimpse of her snatching her zanpakuto hilt just as Ichigo slammed into her. The raven-haired soul reaper tried to tell Ichigo that his hit didn't do anything, Peatra had jumped, not been tackled, but she was more focused on evening what breath she had.

"You damned moron I said this doesn't involve you!" Peatra's hair was splayed out on the ground around her head, greatly resembling a bonfire.

Ichigo had already risen to his feet. "By targeting Rukia, you targeted me," he growled.

Ripclaw began to advance menacingly, but Peatra flipped to her feet and held up a halting hand. "I got this Ripclaw, go make sure that Rukia doesn't get anywhere."

For a tortured second, the hollow hesitated, but then he quickly muttered "Yes, My Lady" and jogged over to Rukia, who was just beginning to get to her feet.

"Well, Kurosaki, you just can't be a good boy and sit out?" The Arrancar put on an obviously fake pout before switching to a maniacal expression of taunting glee. "Well then, bring it."

Ichigo charged. Peatra easily deflected the blows, twisting and dodging, only occasionally using her sword to parry an attack. The battle quickly began to grow more and more fast-paced, both sets narrowing in concentration.

Finally, the pair broke apart, both panting with sweat dripping down their brows.

Then they few at each other again. Ichigo didn't process how odd it was that a smirk crept across Peatra's face.

Ichigo thrust, Peatra redirected then slashed, Ichigo ducked. A deadly dance of psychological distress bound to end with earth soaked in blood that was no longer maintaining one of their fragile life forces.

Ichigo was seeing flashes of red. He thought that it meant he was cutting her, because he wasn't hurting.

But he was not so lucky.

Time seemed to freeze as Peatra narrowly dodged another thrust. Her face was decorated with a gloating smile. Her hand was pulled back, about to launch a fully charged Cero at Ichigo's abdomen.


	11. Chapter 11

Targets 11

At first he didn't feel it.

Then he looked down and a wave pain briefly but sharply flashed through his body before numbing unconsciousness wriggled its way into his head.

"Ichigo!" Rukia tried to get to him, but Ripclaw's claws that were curled around her began to dig into her side.

Peatra grinned as the orange-haired substitute soul reaper fell to the ground face down, rain pummeling his back.

"Ichigo, get up! Please!" The tortured, shocked cries of the little soul reaper cut through the storm. Her indigo eyes ignored her mental orders to look away, but instead remained glued to his broken body.

A cold, cackling laugh made Rukia fall silent. She glared as Peatra's face lit up with her crazy giggled, red eyes filled with sickening amusement.

"Crying his name in the pouring rain? Deja vu, anyone? Let's see... Dye Ichigo's hair black, and change his name to Kaien?"

Peatra grinned at Rukia. "Is this breaking your little white heart? Ripclaw, let her go."

The second his claws unwrapped, Rukia bolted towards Ichigo.

But, again, the Arrancar's speed was amazing.

Rukia didn't even see her touch- no, even reach for the sword the ripped open the midget's side. She stumbled and fell, coughing, blood sprinkling onto the grass. "Don't try to run."

Peatra crouched down. "Rukia, do you want to know why I targeted you?"

The other woman looked up, not saying anything but silent curiosity filling her pained gaze.

"You soul reaper a simply given so much; rights, power, uniqueness. Hollows are all the same. Everything we have is won through brutal battles, and even when we reach the top there is still so much we are lacking. Well, I'm sick of it." Peatra reached forward and drew one cold finger across Rukia's cheek. "You know how it feels to be dissatisfied with yourself, don't you? But you have some one no other soul reaper or hollow has," she paused, letting her blood-red gaze slip down to Rukia's zanpakuto. "Sode no Shirayuki."

Rukia was shocked. Immediately she fell back and began to crawl backwards away. Peatra slowly followed, continuing her speech.

"My power does not have a zanpakuto; this sword has no spiritual power at all. You see, I have to ability to attain every type of power I am jealous of. Kido, Hado, Cero, flash-step... I've gotten almost everything, but a zanpakuto. Now I need one, so I can achieve my goal! No longer will I be jealous, people will be jealous of me!" The Arrancar's voice was filled with aching to painful to hide.

But Rukia was more concerned with her and Ichigo's mortality than a hollow's desires. She scrambled to her feet and tried once more to reach the orange-haired soul reaper's side.

Just as her fingers brushed his limp arm, a glinting steel blade went through her chest.

"I thought," Peatra hissed, twisting her sword painfully, "I told you not to run!" She flung Rukia away from Ichigo, the blade slipping out like a knife in butter.

As she approached once more, she continued in a low, taunt voice. "Sit up, Rukia Kuchiki."

Rukia struggled instinctively to a kneeling position, her breath uneven with pain, and Peatra knelt in front of her, beginning to reach for Sode no Shirayuki. "I missed your heart and lungs, so you should be fine for a few minutes."

"It's a shame you won't," a voice said coldly from behind the Arrancar.

The next moment her left arm was gone.

"Wha-" Peatra was on her feet and turned around in a second. "You should be dead!"

Ichigo laughed humorlessly. "I was faking. Knew you'd explain your self, but I lost it when you stabbed Rukia. Sorry 'bout the arm."

"You... Ripclaw, why didn't you do anything!" Peatra's head swung around, her flaming gaze burning with fury and rage.

"I- I didn't even see him-" Ripclaw's yellow eyes were wide in shock.

"Hey, it's me your fighting, Peatra," Ichigo growled. He launched forward, swinging Zangetsu like crazy.

The Arrancar only lasted 15 seconds. In those moments, she ascended her invisible staircase, trying to dodge while backing away. Then, very quickly, she found that her abdomen was attached to her lower half by only her spine.

It seemed to be in slow motion. She fell back, falling through empty air, blood hanging above her as it flowed easily out. No thoughts were in her mind as she plummeted to earth.

"My Lady!" Ripclaw lurched towards her, his arms extended to catch her.

Peatra's body was already cold as it hit the loyal hollow's hands. Her eyes were blank, glazed, and sightless as they matched Ripclaw's gaze.

There were no tragic last words. Peatra Aion-Vera was already dead.

Even as her body began to disintegrate into red ash, though, Ripclaw vainly howled her name in childish desperation.

"My lady! Answer me! My lady!"

Ichigo watched silently. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the grief-stricken hollow. He very quickly, and without any warning, flash-stepped forward and executed the beast. Ripclaw dissolved into nothing.

Then the orange-haired soul reaper turned and scooped up Rukia, who had faded to unconsciousness, racing to the Urahara shop.

The only sign that there was a fight was the blood-red ashes that sprinkled the ground.


End file.
